


lunar flowers blooming

by curarechai



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/F, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21881299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curarechai/pseuds/curarechai
Summary: In which away missions are strange, alcohol leads torevealingquestionable decision making, and the beginning of a conversation is had(title fromBeyond Antares)
Relationships: Christine Chapel/Nyota Uhura
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16
Collections: Star Trek Secret Santa 2019





	lunar flowers blooming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NervousAsexual](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAsexual/gifts).

The thing about the _Enterprise_ is it's never silent. There is always the steady chatter of comms, the everpresent hum of the engines, the frantic alarms in the middle of the night.

Nyota wakes slowly, more from the lack of noise than anything else. She lies for a minute on her side with her eyes still closed, relishing in the warmth of the bed. The cool air feels refreshing against it, another thing the _Enterprise_ never has. She opens her eyes and sees an opulent hotel room, midday sun streaming through the window. A warm nose is pressed up against her neck, quiet breathing behind her. Her head aches, along with… other parts of her.

She's not sure what's going on for a minute, and then the memories come back to her all at once. They had completed a successful treaty negotiation on Epsilon VII the day before, after almost a week of strenuous negotiation. The aliens insisted on a celebration, something the Captain was more than happy to agree to. She remembered drinking something luridly green that burned on the way down, Chekov excitedly babbling while shirtless for some reason, Spock _ smiling _ down at McCoy while the man tugged him into a dance ... and then nothing. No clue who is sleeping beside her, and with how she feels this morning the "who" definitely matters.

She turns her head carefully, seeing only a shock of blonde hair at first. _ Please _, please God don't let it be Kirk- 

Christine is lying behind her, making a soft snuffling noise. Well. On one hand it _ wasn't _ Kirk, but clearly someone up there had a sense of humor. Especially when it's instead the woman she's spent the last 8 months privately sighing over, while knowing she's sighing _much_ less privately over Spock. And now she’s ruined it all with- with... something, damnit, even if she doesn't know what.

As she watches, Christine wakes, pulling the sheets taut. She props herself up on an elbow and muzzily squints at Nyota, continuing to stare while Nyota's mind races. Clearly she isn't the only one trying to piece together the night before. Nyota prepares for the awkward questions.

Still looking baffled, Christine leans over and presses her lips to Nyota’s instead. Nyota opens her mouth to speak reflexively, which Christine takes as invitation to move a hand to her hair and lean closer. Nyota immediately gives in, which she would be embarrassed by if she weren't too busy committing this to memory. Christine's mouth tastes faintly sour and warm and she hums into their kiss when Nyota dares to press closer. A knee slips between her thighs, nudging under her. Her hands wrap around Christine’s waist, tugging-

A low whistle sounds through the room, startling them both. Nyota looks around, seeing her comm on the nightstand and flipping it open. "Uhura here."

"Rough night, eh?" Scotty says, unrelentingly cheerful. "Don't worry, the Captain sounded a right fright when I talked to him as well. Said you all said farewells last night, so beam up is in 5." He waits for Nyota's affirmative hum before continuing. "Look sharp then, Scott out. Oi, Riley, what are y-"

The comm clicks off and emits a static as Nyota collapses back on the bed, sapped of the little strength she had this morning. She watches out of the corner of her eye as Christine gets up, and her brain short-circuits. It's obvious but she hadn't anticipated her nudity, her pale curves as she- Nyota looks away, giving Christine time to slide on her uniform dress. 

Nyota sits up on the bed, watching Christine hesitantly. There isn't any screaming yet, but Christine isn't really looking at her either. She watches Christine bend down for something, and then blinks as her uniform lands in her lap.

"You heard the man, get dressed," Christine says, still looking down as she slips on her hose. "Unless you want the ship to see you naked."

Nyota flushes beet red, hands frozen in the act of pulling her zipper up. She sees Christine freeze as well, bracing for her reaction. "No," Nyota says, voice falsely light, "I think I'm fine with it just being you".

"Sorry," Christine says, running her hands down her dress in a futile attempt to smooth it. "Didn't think."

Nyota nodded. "Sure," she says. _ Neither did I last night _, she thinks hysterically, and she almost misses Christine's words as she continues.

"This won't be weird, right?"

"Weird?" Nyota echoes.

"Yeah, just, whatever I did drunk last night." Nyota looks as Christine focuses on lacing her boots slowly, cheeks stained red. "Not that I didn't want to- I really wanted- but I mean, it doesn't have to be weird, just two friends who-"

Nyota breaks in. She- "You wanted this?" And then, dawning on her, "You _ kissed _ me."

Christine straightens up, looking at her briefly before ducking her head back down. "I- yeah, Nyota you're gorgeous. And I'm shit in the morning and you were right there and I just-"

Nyota pins her comm on and hastily sticks her feet in her boots, walking towards Christine. Without hesitating, she tilts Christine’s chin up, pushing her tongue into her mouth. Christine flinches in surprise before melting almost immediately and winding her hands into Nyota's hair. She lightly drags her fingers down Nyota's neck, smiling when Nyota moans.

Nyota separates from her after a long moment, only to stare at Christine. Her lips were swollen, blue eyes wide. "I've wanted this for a while," Nyota says, when her tongue finally comes unstuck from her mouth. "And I'm no good in the mornings either." The silence spools between them, Nyota waiting for a response.

"So," Christine says.

"So," Nyota replies, and then- "I'm off during gamma. Maybe we can talk tonight?"

"Yeah," she says, hurriedly, and when Nyota turns to her she's smiling softly. "Yeah. Or we can, um, we can maybe skip the talking."

Something swoops in Nyota's stomach, fizzy and electric, and then they're surrounded by a swirl of golden sparks.

**Author's Note:**

> A present for tildytwo, as part of the Star Trek Secret Santa exchange. I hope you enjoy, and have a very merry holiday!


End file.
